The Tinder Date from Hell
by meredymilkovich
Summary: When Cana Alberona and Mirajane Strauss meddle into Gray's love life, things can get messy. But when they make Gray a Tinder account without his knowledge, it can get even messier. tinder au for gruvia.


**A/N: this idea was floating in my head for awhile now! I liked how this turned out tbh! I plan on making this fic about 4 chapters! If you enjoy this please review/favorite/follow it! Also, this is dedicated to my good friend Becca! (harmonxx on tumblr.) ALSO, I changed my url on tumblr, you can find me at natsudragfeels dot tumblr dot com**

* * *

" _What the hell, Cana!_ "

Gray Fullbuster was a regular guy. And he did not like meddling. And meddling, was what Cana Alberona was the best at.

"What did I do _now_ , Gray?" Cana asked as she knew damn well what she did.

When Gray got home from a long day of work, what he wanted to do was maybe sit down and enjoy a nice cold beer or two. What he didn't want to do was be greeted by his self proclaimed 'best friend' Cana. Who, for the record, he was severely furious with.

"Oh, I don't know… Nothing really. I mean, you just made a Tinder account under my name!" Gray yelled at the brunette who was now sitting on his couch.

" Oh. That." Cana laughed nonchalantly.

* * *

"Yeah. That." Gray sighed as he plopped down next to her.

"Here." Cana smiled as she handed Gray a beer that came from who knows where.

"It's like you read my mind." Gray sighed as he opened up the beverage.

Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster's best friend, was honestly a nervous wreck at the moment. What Gray _didn't_ know was that he had actually gotten a match. And she was a pretty good looking girl too. So, Cana being the wonderful friend that she totally was, she started up a conversation with the girl.

* * *

 _"Cana! You know you shouldn't be doing this." Mirajane, one of Cana's coworkers sighed._

 _"Listen Mira, I know Gray better than anyone. Well actually, that's a lie. Natsu does. But, Natsu is in Hargeon with Lucy right now. So, it's up to me to set Gray up." Cana reasoned with the girl._

 _"But why?" Mira questioned. She was dumbfounded._

 _"Ever since Gray's ex-girlfriend Daphne dumped him, he's been all depressed." Cana said._

 _Cana practically despised Daphne from the moment she first laid eyes on her. She was a golddigger. And she had a totally weird addiction to this weird food called Metamo._

 _Gray on the other hand, saw the good in everyone. He was able to look past … all that. And they began a relationship._

 _That lasted for about a year._

 _Gray was in love with her, head over heels. But it ended up that Daphne was only with him for his paycheck._

 _"Oh. Well in a way, this is kind of sweet. I'll help!" Mirajane smiled happily._

 _"Really?" Cana's smile broadened. Mirajane was practically the official matchmaker of Magnolia Town._

 _"Okay so first, we need a profile picture." Mirajane grabbed Cana's phone out of her hands._

 _"Check his Facebook?" Cana suggested._

 _"Good idea!" Mira nodded in approval._

 _The duo were oddly surprised that Gray had both a talent and an obsession with taking pictures of himself._

 _In the end, they decided to go with the most recent one._

 _"Now what?" Cana asked._

 _"Now's the fun part." Mira's smile turned into a devilish one._

 _The two spent hours swiping left and right. They got a few matches, but none really caught the pair's eyes._

 _Mira was just about to swipe right, but Cana looked down at the phone a few seconds before Mira's thumb hit the screen._

 _"Wait! Swipe right." Cana smirked._

 _"Okay." Mira said as she swiped right._

 _To both of their surprise, the girl matched with Gray right away._

 _"Juvia… Lockser. That's an interesting name!" Mira giggled._

 _"She's a cutie." Cana noticed._

 _She had long curly azure hair and big dark blue eyes. Her skin was porcelain like a doll's._

 _"Message her." Mirajane whispered._

 _"What do I send?" Cana asked as she pulled up the chat room._

 _"Hi?" Mira suggested._

 _"That's always a good conversation starter. If you want to be boring!" Cana exclaimed, exasperated._

 _"Hey! What are you typing?" Mira exclaimed as Cana swiped her phone out of Mira's grasp._

 _Cana immediately burst out into a devious laughter._

 _"All I said was 'Want to go on a date with me?' " Cana explained, her eyes twinkling._

 _Seconds later, her phone buzzed madly._

 _"Oh my God!" Cana screeched._

 _"What is it?!" Mirajane asked frantically._

 _"We just scored Gray a date!" Cana exclaimed, she was overjoyed._

 _"That's wonderful! But… How are you going to tell Gray?" Mirajane stopped celebrating as the reality hit her. Gray had no idea about this!_

 _"Shit." Cana said as she fully realized what she had done._

* * *

And that was why she was sitting in Gray's apartment waiting for him when he got home.

"Oh, by the way Gray…" Cana started.

He knew that she made him a Tinder, but he actually didn't know that he had a date for tomorrow night.

"What's up?" Gray asked as he gulped more of his drink.

"I kinda well.. Maybe sorta…. Got you a date!" Cana rushed out. Part of her wished he wouldn't hear.

"You what?" Gray's voice got serious.

"You heard me." Cana laughed nervously.

"No." Gray firmly said.

"Yes." Cana said back, even firmer.

"Cana, I don't even know the girl. And you know that I'm going through a breakup right now. Why do you have to meddle on _everything_?" Gray spat out.

"Because we're friends. And I want to see you happy." Cana said sincerely.

Gray's face softened.

"Please Gray? Just one date. If you don't like her, you don't have to go out with her ever again." Cana was practically begging.

She was so tired of Gray feeling sorry for himself. He needed to enjoy himself for once. And if all it took was meddling a little, Cana would gladly do so.

"I...I don't know." Gray scratched the back of his raven haired head.

"Do you want to see what she looks like?"

"Looks don't matter." Gray sighed at the brunette.

"Just look!" Cana shoved the phone in his face, practically blinding him with her phone's screen brightness.

Gray squinted to get a better look.

"Juvia Lockser." Gray admired the name aloud.

She had long azure curls that swept down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were large and reminded Gray of an ocean. He felt like he could get lost in those eyes.

Gray could slowly feel his face start to heat up by the second.

"So, you like?" Cana winked at him.

"S-Shut up!" Gray pretended like he wasn't blushing.

 _He's totally blushing_ , Cana thought.

* * *

The next day came too soon for Gray's comfort. He was sort of looking forward to his date with this Juvia girl. A girl he knew _nothing_ about. But Gray promised Cana. And Gray Fullbuster never went back on his word. And hey, who knows? Maybe things would go okay?

Gray looked at his clock on his apartment wall. It read 5:30 P.M.

After Cana left his apartment the previous night, he chatted with Juvia for a bit.

They decided to meet up 6:30.

He had exactly one hour.

Gray examined himself in his bathroom mirror for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Keep it together, Fullbuster."

Gray jumped up in shock at the sound of another person's voice. He didn't let anyone else in the apartment. He was home alone.

 _Wait a minute, he knew that voice…_

"Cana, how the hell do you keep getting in here without a key?" Gray simply sighed.

He was used to the girl's unusual antics by now.

"Secret." Cana winked.

Gray simply rolled his eyes as a response.

"Lookin' good! Are you ready for tonight?" Cana asked curiously.

"I guess." Gray said flatly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will go perfect." Cana reassured her old friend.

Cana was going to make sure it went perfect. How? She was going to be there!

Yep. Cana Alberona and Mirajane Strauss were going to be Gray's unofficial Cupid's for the night. They reserved a booth and everything. What? You couldn't actually expect Cana to trust Gray Fullbuster with something this important, right?

Cana loved Gray to death, she really did. But sometimes he could be… well a little dense.

* * *

 _"Cana are you sure about this?" Mira cautiously asked._

 _"Yes. How else are we going to know what happens?" Cana asked in the middle of a big gulp of her beer._

 _"That's true, but isn't it kind of wrong?" Mira worried._

 _"Of course not. All we're doing is… observing. We won't interfere. Promise." Cana reassured the white haired beauty._

 _"Well, if you say so." Mira smiled a little._

* * *

Cana smirked a little at the flashback.

Gray was going to have the best night of his life. Cana Alberona was going to make sure of it. Even if it meant her doom.

" _Earth to Cana!_ " Gray waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Cana snapped out of her daydreams.

"It's time for me to go." Gray pointed to the wallclock.

"Oh." Cana said.

 _Time for me to go as well_ , Cana thought.

"Yeah. So you should probably leave. I don't really trust you alone in my apartment." Gray started to usher her out.

"Wow. Ouch. I'm offended." Cana pretended to wipe away a tear.

* * *

Gray waited out front of the restaurant he was treating Juvia to. It was the best one in town, 8-Island.

Gray simply adored it there. They had the best meals in all of Fiore, in his opinion.

"Gray?"

He turned around at the sound of his name.

Gray took a breath in at the sight that stood before him.

A flustered looking girl smiled at him.

Juvia was, well to put it simply, absolutely stunning.

Her long curls were brushed up into a high bun. She wore a light blue floral dress with white heels.

"Did Juvia get the wrong person?" She asked nervously.

Gray noticed her use of third person. He thought it was cute.

" _N-No_! I'm Gray. Are you Juvia?" He smiled nervously.

She nodded.

"Well, shall we go in?" Gray suggested.

"Sure." Juvia said softly.

 _This is going to go perfectly_ , Gray thought.

But what Gray didn't know was that from a small little bush, two of his friends were thinking the same thing.

"Come on, Mira! Let's go inside." Cana cheered happily as she observed from her pair of binoculars.

" _This is going to go perfectly_." Mirajane nodded.


End file.
